


Deal With a Demon

by spouthparks



Category: South Park
Genre: Demon Summoning, M/M, Short One Shot, dip implied, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spouthparks/pseuds/spouthparks
Summary: Phillip is a very lonely boy, with no friends and no loving family. In order to find someone to spend time with, he turns to the occult to try and summon himself a companion.





	Deal With a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of a work that I've been planning. If you enjoy it and want me to expand it into a full work, please let me know! It's very short, and starts at a random part of the story, so the beginning might not make much sense just yet.  
Thank you for reading!

He was released from his trance, the blinding light from the lines of the pentagram finally dying down. When he looked up, a figure loomed over him, complete with wings and horns. 

"You- you're-" Phillip stuttered, trying to fully grasp the situation. "It worked! Oh my word, it actually worked!" He couldn't tell if he should be excited or terrified. 

"What is the meaning of this, mortal?" The demon said, staring Phillip down with glowing red eyes. 

"I- uh, well I-" He took a breath. "Let me introduce myself first. My name is Phillip. I summoned you because…" He faltered for a moment. "Well, I don't have many friends. I thought… maybe if I summoned an entity it would give me a little bit of company." His face was red from embarrassment. 

The demon looked at him incredulously. 

"So, you're telling me that you summoned me, the son of Satan, because you were lonely?" He was furious. 

Phillip could barely meet his glare. 

"I'm… terribly sorry for wasting your time. I had no idea that you were someone of such importance in Hell." 

The demon, however, seemed to let his anger falter. Phillip watched as his expression ever so slightly softened at the sight of his apology. 

He knelt down to match Phillip's position. 

"Hold out your hand." 

Phillip did as he was told, too afraid to disagree. The demon stretched out a long-nailed finger and slowly swiped it across the open cut on Phillip's hand. Before Phillip's very eyes, the wound was healed without a trace of it ever being there. He gingerly held out his other hand and allowed the demon to repeat the process. 

Phillip looked up at the demon, searching for an answer as to why he would do something like that when he was so angry just moments before. The demon's face remained stoic. 

"My name is Damien, by the way." He said, still lightly gripping Phillip's wrist. Phillip searched for words but couldn't find any. In contrast to the beginning of their meeting, Phillip now found himself unable to look away from Damien's gaze.

Damien released Phillip's hand and stood up hastily. He turned his back on Phillip, who was still sitting there in the center of the pentagram. 

"I should go." The demon said. 

"Wait, don't!" Phillip cried. He stood on his feet now, holding onto Damien's black sweater sleeve. "Can… Will I see you again?" 

Damien looked back at him in shock. 

"You actually want to see me?" 

"Yes. Please come back soon." Phillip pleaded. 

Damien, much to his dismay, felt his face lightly heating up. 

"I… Goodbye, Phillip." 

Before Phillip could even protest, Damien had stepped back into Hell without another word.


End file.
